dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cape And The Cowl Conspiracy
Season 2 Episode 3 A lone man, McWhirter, walks into a miniature golf course at night following instructions printed in cut and past letters. He hears a voice that instructs him to follow it. McWhirter demands to know what's going on, but the voice tells him to follow some lights into a sand pit. He does so and discovers that it's quicksand. he is told he can either give up a collection of bearer bonds he's supposed to transport and be rescued or he can keep the information to himself and die. McWhirter gives up. Later, Commissioner Gordon talks to Batman about the loss of the bearer bonds and what happened to McWhirter. Batman easily deduces who's behind it: Josiah Wormwood, the Interrogator. However, Batman doesn't yet know if Wormwood is even in town so he decides to pay Baron Wacklaw Josek, an associate of Wormwood's a visit. The Baron is attending a dinner as a guest speaker for the Foreign-Aid Society. However, his speech is cut short when Batman grabs him. Batman demands information and carries the Baron to the roof. Dangling him from a billboard, Batman drags all the information on Wormwood the Baron has to offer and tells him to leave. The Baron is angered to the extreme. Later, the Baron calls Wormwood in and hires him to get Batman's cape and cowl. Wormwood is intrigued by the proposition but also curious as to why his new employer wants them. The Baron proposes a trade: He'll tell Wormwood what he wants to know if Wormwood will tell him about the bearer bonds. Wormwood plays dumb, but the Baron assures him that he'll be handsomely rewarded for this task. Although skeptical Wormwood agrees. The Bat-signal lights the skies above Gotham, and Batman arrives to meet Gordon. Gordon gives Batman a letter telling him to go to "where iron horses go to rot and children toot their horns a lot." Batman goes to a park known as Traintown and enters into a train with smoke coming from its stack. However, he discovers that it's a trap. The exits are sealed and Batman discovers a young woman tied to a railroad track with the train rapidly bearing down on her . Wormwood promises to remove her from harm's way if Batman will give up his cape and cowl. However, Batman manages to prevent a window from being completely closed and squeezes through the opening. He dives for the woman only to find that she was a mere hologram. Wormwood manages to escape and decides that he'll have to put Batman himself in jeopardy. Following another message, Batman goes to DeLarue's Wax Museum and finds himself in another trap. Searching the museum, he enters into a room filled with unfinished wax figures. Wormwood opens a panel in the roof revealing a 20,000 watt light that rapidly heats the room. Batman tries to escape through a skylight but it's sealed off and he falls to the floor. He lands in a puddle of molten wax, rendering his weapons useless. He tries to hurl his belt at the light but it doesn't work. Fortunately, one of the wax figures has a metal frame and with it Batman manages to shatter the light. However, it releases a toxic gas into the room. Wormwood tells him that he'll shut off the gas only if Batman gives him his cape and cowl. Seeing no way out, Batman surrenders the desired prize to Wormwood. Fornunately, his identity is still secret as Batman is wearing a bandanna underneath the cowl. Wormwood is unconcerned and takes the cape and cowl. Not ready to fully give up, Batman breaks the glass leading into Wormwood's control room, only to find him already gone. Later, as arranged, Wormwood meets the Baron in his penthouse and demands to know why he wants Batman's cape and cowl. The Baron refuses to tell unless Wormwood reveals the location of the bearer bonds. Giving in, Wormwood tells him and demands his information. The Baron laughs and answers " I am going... to wear them." Turning around the "criminal" is revealed to be none other than Batman, who was impersonating Josek the entire time. Wormwood tries to escape with a locker key, which is required to retrive the bonds, but Batman gives chase. Wormwood attacks Batman and after a short fight he slips out the window and is nearly killed but Batman saves him. Wormwood is taken into custody, and as there were bugs in the room, evidence isn't a problem. As a final twist, after being put in a prison cell Wormwood is given a package explaining as "Confinement will speed your reform, but long, cold nights will be the norm, so here's a thing to keep you warm." Wormwood opens the package only to discover it's Batman's cape and cowl. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Episodes written by comic book writers